1. Field
Example embodiments relate to encoding and, more particularly, to video encoding apparatus and a video encoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information communication over the interne increases, video communication, in addition to voice communication, increases. To satisfy increasing demands of consumers for text, images, music, and so forth, demands on multimedia services increases. Multimedia includes huge amount of data, requiring a large capacity storage media. In addition, transmission of multimedia data requires wide bandwidth. Therefore, compressive encoding is essential for transmitting multimedia data.